Wallflower Blush
Wallflower Blush is the main antagonist of the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls hour-long special Forgotten Friendship. She was voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent. Depiction in Equestria Girls Wallflower Blush first appears in Forgotten Friendship when Sunset Shimmer accidentally bumps into her at the end of We've Come So Far. While Sunset believes it's the first time they've met, Wallflower tells her they met in ninth-grade English class and that she has been on the school's Yearbook Committee all year, much to Sunset's embarrassment. When Sunset and her friends leave the room with Trixie, Wallflower is left behind in the dark after Sunset turns out the lights. During Sunset and Trixie's investigation of Sunset's friends' memories being mysteriously erased, they discover Wallflower Blush to be the culprit. It is revealed through Sunset's geode powers that Wallflower had gone unnoticed by her schoolmates for years and that she found the Memory Stone that Clover the Clever buried long ago. Resentful toward Sunset for being so popular despite how she treated everyone during freshman year, Wallflower used the Stone to erase everyone's good memories of Sunset, causing them to view her as the bully she once was. Before Sunset and Trixie can seize the Memory Stone from Wallflower, she uses it to erase their memories of the past several hours. Sunset catches up with Wallflower later, and during their confrontation, Wallflower reveals what she did in front of Sunset's friends and expresses her outright hatred toward Sunset. Ignoring Sunset's pleas, Wallflower decides to use the Stone to erase all of the girls' high school memories, but Sunset jumps in the way and sacrifices her own. After the Stone is destroyed and Sunset and her friends' memories are restored, Wallflower realizes the damage her actions have caused, and she makes amends with Sunset. Some time later, Wallflower gets some new members for her Gardening Club, and she is named "Best Gardener" in the school yearbook. Personality Wallflower Blush is a quiet and introverted girl who is typically ignored and quickly forgotten by the rest of the student body, instilling her with a feeling of complete invisibility. She is initially resentful toward Sunset Shimmer for both being so popular and constantly ignoring her presence, but her demeanor slowly changes from bitter to remorseful during the climax of Forgotten Friendship. Wallflower also has a passion for gardening, which led to her founding the school's Gardening Club. Gallery Look at the leaves on my head.png|Profile picture. Wallflower_accomplishes_her_wicked_deed_EGFF.png|Wallflower's evil grin. Wallflower_Blush_with_a_sinister_grin_EGFF.png|Wallflower's sinister grin. 1.jpg|Wallflower in the comics. Trivia *Wallflower Blush is the second character who gets jealous of Sunset Shimmer due to her reputation after [[w:c:mlp:Cutie Mark Crusaders (EG)|Cutie Mark Crusaders from Equestria Girls]]. *Wallflower acts as a foil to Sunset. Both of them appeared to be an outcast and didn't even get befriended to everyone. However, Sunset managed to make more friends, while Wallflower had no friends due to being invisible for many years. Coincidentally, Wallflower's nihilistic behavior was very similiar to Sunset's original rendition in the first Equestria Girls film, specifically her abusive and selfish behavior. Also by coincidence, both characters also ended up toned up/toned down for the final version due to unexpected events during a test screening (Sunset appeared to be a cruel and greedy rival to Twilight until she was defeated by Twilight and her friends in the first film; likewise, Wallflower appeared to be a nihilistic and vengeful towards Sunset until she finally make amends with her). Wallflower is a example what Sunset will become if she will be afraid to lose her friends. **Wallflower also serve as lesson for Sunset in the film, Because if Sunset didn't move on with her life and decides to abandon her friends, then she would've ended up being like Wallflower. Navigation Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Movie Villains Category:Outcast Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Category:Brainwashers Category:Delusional Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the past Category:Extremists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Envious Category:One-Shot Category:Rogues Category:Friend of the hero Category:Nihilists Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Dissociative Category:Master Manipulator Category:Gaolers Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Enigmatic Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Successful Category:Mastermind Category:Betrayed Category:Grey Zone Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Obsessed Category:Insecure Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Saboteurs Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Vs. Evil